


a love. just one.

by ignitesthestars



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Fifty sentences on Lup and Barry, and a love that defined and redeemed them.-#01 - ComfortIt is Barry’s one solace in the face of failure - holding memories of Lup close, letting them fuel the fire to try again.#02 - KissTelling her he wants to kiss her might just be the bravest thing he’s ever done, and the best.





	a love. just one.

**#01 - Comfort**

It is Barry’s one solace in the face of failure - holding memories of Lup close, letting them fuel the fire to try again.

**#02 - Kiss**

Telling her he wants to kiss her might just be the bravest thing he’s ever done, and the best.

**#03 - Soft**

He’s not - he’s never been an athlete, something he’s abruptly glad of when he sees Lup wrinkling her nose at Magnus lifting pretty much anything that comes to hand.

**#04 - Pain**

The first time Taako dies, it’s like having her soul torn in half (and there’s Barry, not trying to stitch her back together again, just cupping the pieces of her in his hands until she’s ready to do something with them).

**#05 - Potatoes**

“Sit your butt down, Bluejeans, you have not had some damn fantasy French fries until you’ve had Lup’s fantasy French fries, understand?”

**#06 - Rain**

He takes her outside when it’s raining, cups her jaw and kisses her (Lup loves the romance of it, and Barry Bluejeans is very occasionally smooth as hell).

**#07 - Chocolate**

“Barry, oh my god, Barry - I love you, but please never do this to a ganache again.”

**#08 - Happiness**

It’s not noble, or even particularly sane, but he knows he could fail at everything else and still be happy if he could just hold her again. 

**#09 - Telephone**

There’s a world where she takes a thousand photographs of herself, and you can bet he’d help her pick out her best angles if he didn’t think they were all wonderful.

**#10 - Ears**

The longer they’re together, the more confident he gets (and the more likely he is to take advantage of things like the sensitivity of her ears, murmuring to her over breakfast and stifling a grin as she very abruptly stills).

**#11 - Name**

There’s a coin in his hand telling him about a girl, and Barry has never heard the name Lup before, but his heart is carving out a space in his chest for it with every passing beat.

**#12 - Sensual**

It's the dumbest thing but there's just - there's something about her hair, the way she lifts it off her neck, twists it back off her face that drives him insane (he's pretty sure she knows it, too).

**#13 - Death**

His body hits the ground with an explosion of pain and _gods_ , dying has never felt so much like relief.

**#14 - Sex**

His thumbs fit right into the divot over her hips, cradling her as she rises and falls against him.

**#15 - Touch**

It starts so absently, Lup wonders if he even notices; the small touches to her arm, gently placing his hand at the small of her back, letting his head drop against her shoulder when he’s too tired to hold it up anymore.

**#16 - Weakness**

She makes him vulnerable, sure, but he doesn’t consider that a bad thing.

**#17 - Tears**

If the first thing her body starts doing when she gets it back is cry, Lup doesn’t think she can be blamed

**#18 - Speed**

Her lich form twines around his and he _feels_ her laughter as much as he hears it - “Come on, race me!”

**#19 - Wind**

He thinks he hears her sometimes, in those moments between bodies (he can’t decide if that’s better or worse)

**#20 - Freedom**

After a lifetime and more of moving around, Lup thinks that freedom might be finally settling in one place (preferably not as an umbrella, though).

**#21 - Life**

He’s dead, she’s dead, they’re both _dead_ but Barry can finally hold her for the first time in over a decade and minor details like beating hearts are, frankly, unimportant.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Barry will admit to being insecure about a lot - about a lot of things, but Lup and the way she feels about him isn’t one of them.

**#23 - Hands**

He touches her with a reverence that borders on worship, but she’s his lover, not his god; she does the same, and makes sure he remembers it.

**#24 - Taste**

“You have morning breath,” she mumbles sleepily after that first night together, before rolling onto him and kissing him hello.

**#25 - Devotion**

**__**_Love Barry_ \- Lup has been hoarding all of her energy and presence to help her brother, but she can’t help herself when it comes to this, him, to _finally_ being able to feel after so long just struggling to survive.

**#26 - Forever**

Obviously the lich plan is largely about the practicalities but - but there’s maybe a part of Lup, a small tiny corner, that thinks about the differences in elf and human lifespans and is real fucking ecstatic when everything seems to work out.

**#27 - Blood**

“Hey, so, we killed that giant bug thing together so I’m pretty sure that makes us married now,” Lups says casually, covered in giant bug juice, and they haven’t even _kissed_ yet, is she _trying_ to murder him?

**#28 - Sickness**

It turns out that Barry is the only one who can convince Lup to actually _lie down_ when she’s sweaty and fevery and honestly he’s kind of okay with that (she might be, too).

**#29 - Melody**

There are any number of things Lup could have clung to in those indeterminable years stuck in the umbrella, but the one thing that lingers in her heart above all others is their song.

**#30 - Star**

The view from the Starblaster’s windows is nothing to be scoffed at, but it’s improved a thousand fold by wrapping his arm around Lup’s waist and resting his head on her shoulder as they admire the universe.

**#31 - Home**

The concept shifts, narrows over the years, from their plane to their ship to - to her.

**#32 - Confusion**

Terror brings a clarity to his thoughts in the same way it clouds Taako’s, and he’s begging his friend to kill him before he forgets why he needs to die.

**#33 - Fear**

He doesn’t let himself think it ( _what if she--_ ), because he won’t be able to keep going if he lets it take root.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Lup rains devastation on an arm of the Hunger, and okay, maybe it’s not enough _yet_ but she’s powerful and beautiful and Barry is top full of belief.

**#35 - Bonds**

They make science out of emotion, and bending the known laws of magic might be exhilarating, but it’s fucking nothing compared to doing it with her.

**#36 - Market**

It’s some backwater farmer’s market on some backwater planet where they’ve already found the Light of Creation, and Lup drags from stall to stall, investigating different foods for their breakfast potential (both of them laughing, breathless).

**#37 - Technology**

“Hey, look, I dig the ghost thing on me, I really do, but if we don’t figure out a way to get me a body back so Barold and I can bone down, I’m gonna have some Issues.”

**#38 - Gift**

Long before any duets, or quiet realizations, or even any year long beach trips, Lup starts cooking him breakfast on his birthday (he's still not sure how she found out when it was).

**#39 - Smile**

There are a lot of things to love about Barry, and for Lup they're all bundled up in his stupid face, the way he ducks his head and lifts the corner of his mouth at her when he's pleased.

**#40 - Innocence**

They're complicit now in the destruction of a world in a way they've never been before, and even together there doesn't seem to be a way to face it.

**#41 - Completion**

They’re floating in the ruins of the moon base, surrounded by destruction and death ( _they’re_ dead, both of them), but it’s done, they’re done, _they did it_

**#42 - Clouds**

The day Lup gives him, his perfect day, is peace (they lie on their backs under the sky, hand in hand away from the others, murmuring softly to each other when they feel like it and luxuriate in being alone, and together). 

**#43 - Sky**

The first time he flies the Starblaster they’re the only two left alive and Lup is too injured to assist and he’s half out of his mind with worry for her and the Hunger stretches open its maw, ready to take them in-- (and they survive, he saves them, and the first thing he feels upon regenerating is Lup throwing her arms around him)

**#44 - Heaven**

It comes up early in the lich planning, about what might happen to their souls in the long run (she kisses him, hard, whispers _gods have no more right to us than anyone else_ and something in Barry shivers in agreement). 

**#45 - Hell**

He is not the man he was before her, and the only thing that scares him about that is what he might become without her.

**#46 - Sun**

From the outside the know it might look like he revolves around her, but the truth is that they’re caught up in each other’s orbit, dancing through the universe together.

**#47 - Moon**

She’s fucking luminescent under a full moon, the light kissing her skin and caressing her face in a way that almost embarasses him with how poetic he gets.

**#48 - Waves**

“I thought you couldn’t swim!” she shouts over the sound of crashing waves, but her eyes are sparkling and her grin is wide as she holds out her hands, pulls him further out into the water.

**#49 - Hair**

She cracks jokes about getting her physical form back, but the first thing she does when they’re alone his cling to Barry, her hands tangled in his hair and face pressed into his shoulder (he holds her until she stops trembling, and then for a while longer).

**#50 - Supernova**

**__**_Phantasmal and resplendent_ , gods, they’re a sight to be seen as they rip through the thing that tore their family apart, that took them from each other (they could die in this moment having come together again, but they won’t).


End file.
